Sunset over Couruscant
by robar56
Summary: It's three months since order 66 has been executed. Imperial spies found another living Jedi on couruscant. Darth Vader is sent to kill him. The difference this time? The Jedi is Vaders former Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Enjoy the story.


**Sunset over Couruscant **

This is my second star wars fanfiction. It's an oneshot about what could happen to Ahsoka, if she survived order 66 and met her former master afterwards. She would be 17 then I suppose (I'm not sure). Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or any of the characters which is kind of obvious since if i would, Anakin wouldn't turn evil and General Grievous would be the main villain. :(

* * *

Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith, was striding down the corridor of a large office building. His massive black amour and his scary mask made him an intimidating appearance. Just a few days ago imperial spies located the hideout of a Jedi in the office complex on the north side of Couruscant. The owners of the building had hid the Jedi in order to save him from the empire.

Unfortunately for Vader said people also employed a lot of security guards who were loyal to the core. That was the reason why the imperial clone troopers had to deal with massive resistance.

Somewhere close to the Sith-lord an explosion shattered a wall, as the clones were causing havoc and destruction. In front of Vader a squad of troopers just shot down five security guards without mercy and then blew up a locked gate with a thermal detonator. Vader savored the destruction, the chaos and the feelings of desperation from the defenders he could feel all over the building.

The dark lord walked over to a clone commander and asked: "How is the situation?" "Everything goes as planned my lord. The guards are all on the retreat", responded the clone. "I do not care about that scum. Where is the Jedi?", retorted Vader in low but threatening voice.

The clone hastily answered: "One of my teams encountered the Jedi near landing platform C, but they were killed by her apparently. But it doesn't matter; she can't escape with a ship. Our gunships control the complete airspace around the building. Nobody even tried to take flight from one of the landing platforms till now."

"She?", inquired Vader. "Yes my lord, the Jedi is female" explained the clone commander. The Sith nodded pleased with his troopers work so far and rushed into the direction of landing platform C while the clonetroopers continued their carnage.

Not much later Vader encountered a dead squad of clones, sliced into pieces by a lightsaber. He continued his path and eventually stepped out of the building and on the landing platform. Only his mechanic breathing could be heard. From here one had a beautiful view over the city. Far away the sun was already setting and coated the platform in dim orange light.

Vader reached out with the force. He sensed the presence of a powerful being somewhere very close. "Come out Jedi", he commanded: "I know you are here. Surrender and I promise your death will be short and painless. You can't escape, you are already dead; so don't delay the inventible." Suddenly someone jumped out of the shadows between two starships and a green lightsaber flashed up.

A bitter female voice which was very familiar to the dark lord stated: "I won't surrender. I will fight until death even though I am doomed anyways. Maybe I can take you down with me, monster."

Vader stared down at his comparatively little opponent; a slender, athletic, young female Togruta. Ahsoka Tano. Darth Vader couldn't help but smile under his helmet. What a pleasant and ironic change of situation. His former apprentice had changed since he last saw her, three months ago, shortly before Grievous captured Palpatine. Her normally cheerful face was now twisted with desperation, resignation and fear. An all-consuming bitterness was now burned in her once so bright eyes. She was nothing more than a shadow of her former self.

"You can't defeat me, little girl", said the Sith lord and ignited his lightsaber.

* * *

Ahsoka knew she would not survive this time. Even if she managed to somehow defeat Vader she would still have to face an army of clones. But at that point she didn't care anymore. She had no reason to live any longer anyways. All Jedi, all her friends, her family were dead. She had no one in the whole galaxy. Everything had been taken from her. But if she could take down that despicable creature before she died it would not have been for nothing.

Ahsoka cried out and launched an attack on her foe. Vader blocked the blow and tried to hit her head with his red blade. The Togruta parried the blow and jumped sidewards to doge another one. But Vader was already after her and covered her in a series of furious blows. Ahsoka somehow managed to avoid them all with gracious movements. But she already felt how she got exhausted. The Sith was a powerful opponent.

The former Jedi Padawan started her own series of attacks, however Darth Vader seemed to be able to foresee her every move. She just didn't get it. His blade was always there to block her own long before hers actually arrived.

The two opponents were encircling each other while exchanging lightsaber blows. From far away it looked like a beautiful dance. But it was a deadly dance of blades. Eventually Vader's red weapon broke through Ahsoka's defenses and scorched her right shoulder slightly. She cried out in pain and stumbled backwards.

Vader used the chance and sent a wave of dark force-energy after the Togruta. It hit her in the chest and threw her to the ground. She lay trembling, trying not to break out in tears, awaiting the deadly blow. However it didn't come. The girl looked up; right into the menacing mask of the Sith lord.

He laughed loudly with mechanical voice. "You are pathetic and weak", taunted the Sith the former Jedi Padawan. "Just kill me alright", screamed the young Togruta. "I would have expected more from the famous Skywalker's Padawan. But by hindsight maybe that was a little bit fast. After all Skywalker was a weakling himself", continued Vader without reacting to her.

"Don't you dare to talk about master Anakin badly! He was a great man; Wiser and more powerful than you will ever be. You don't even knew him", snarled Ahsoka. Darth Vader retorted: "I knew him better than you did. He was as pitiable as you are, little girl; weak, too sentimental and a coward, as all Jedi are. Only the dark side gives you the ultimate power and I think your master realized that before I got rid of him."

Boiling rage bubbled up in Ahsoka. How could this bastard dare to talk bad about Anakin. He had no right. She cried out angry: "Shut up!" Suddenly the young Togruta jumped back to her feet. Her green lightsaber flashed up again. With a desperate cry she launched herself at Vader. The latter was able to parry the furious slash at his chest in the last second. Ahsoka threw another rage-fuelled blow in the direction of her foe. The Sith blocked it. The duel started anew. Only this time Vader was the one being repelled by the Togruta's furious attacks, one stronger than another.

Vader was just parrying an angry blow of his opponents lightsaber, when Ahsoka suddenly brought her left leg up in the air and kicked the Sith lord in the stomach. He cried out in surprise and opened his defenses just for a second. That was enough. The Togruta's green lightsaber flashed up and all of a sudden cut his right hand off. It flew away together with the red blade in it. Then another kick against his chest sent Vader to the floor finally. Ahsoka Tano stood over him breathing heavily. Her beautiful face was twisted and warped with rage. The humming of her lightsaber and Vader's breathing were the only sounds.

"Maybe I underestimated you", suggested Vader: "Maybe you are smart enough to use your anger and your hatred. But now finish it. Kill me. Destroy me with all your fury"

All of a sudden the face of the young Jedi relaxed. The anger disappeared from its features and Ahsoka blinked confused. "NO! I will not kill an unarmed foe. I won't drop down to your level, you twisted, warped imitation of a human being", stated Ahsoka and turned her lightsaber off: "My master would not want me to do it"

Vader snickered and said smugly: "I think it's very touching that you still have so much respect for my lessons. But even I myself realized that they are useless." The Togruta girls eyes widened in shock: "_Your_ lessons? But why…, _No_! It can't be!" "Search your feelings", taunted Vader: "You know it's true. I am your master. By the way nice to see you again, Snips".

Ahsoka stumbled backwards. Everything that had given her strength since the downfall of the Jedi crumbled away in nothingness. It was like her heart was torn out by a cold hand and the hole was filled with unbearable sorrow. She was trapped in an endless ocean of inner agony. Nothing else could have ever shaken the girl as hard as this simple truth. Anakin her master, the man she had once admired, the man she actually loved was a traitor. He was responsible for the death of all Jedi.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks while her soul threatened to be torn apart by the omnipresent, infinite horrible sorrow. Nothing mattered anymore. Ahsoka just wanted to dy, so the pain would stop.

"Why master", choked the girl out between uncontrolled sobs: "I loved you. I loved you so much. I always did. Why did you betray me; why did you betray everyone, the whole republic." "Because all Jedi were traitors and liars. I needed the power of the dark side and the Jedi wouldn't give it to me so I had to get it somewhere else. That's why I had to get rid of my former self; in order to become more powerful than any of them. My hatred destroyed them and now I am more powerful than anyone aside the emperor himself. Only the strong survive and hatred and anger are strength. That's the reason the Jedi failed. They were always weak, just as weak as you."

After these words, there were suddenly other feelings boiling up in Ahsoka again. Down somewhere beneath the insufferable sorrow an unbelievable anger was forming, together with pure hatred. Hatred for her master she had trusted and loved and who was tormenting her now, who had killed the Jedi, her only family.

The Togruta concentrated on the rage because it was much easier to bear than the inner pains, which were ripping her soul apart. And now burning hatred filled the empty void in her heart. A power like Ahsoka had never felt it before surged through her veins. A dark evil energy. The dark side of the force. She didn't care anymore. All that was racing through the young girls head right now were thoughts like: "Crush, destroy, maim, kill, torture, kill, make suffer, kill, kill, kill and kill!"

Ahsoka's face twisted into a pure grimace of hatred and fury. She screamed at Vader: "If it's hatred you want, you shall have it. Here is all my hatred for you! Die on it!" She jumped forward, ignited her lightsaber during her flight and crushed it down on the place where her former master still lay on the ground. In the last second Vader rolled around and her lightsaber drilled into the floor and got stuck. In the same second Vader's red lightsaber flew over the landing platform and in its masters remaining hand.

The blade flashed up and the Sith lord stabbed after Ahsoka. Everything happened so fast that she didn't even have time to pull her lightsaber out of the ground. Vader's red light pierced right through her chest, wounding her deadly.

The Togruta's weapon fell to the ground. She took a step backwards and fell to her knees. Blood was gushing out of her wound and her mouth. But her mind cleared again from anger and hatred. She was now more at peace than she had ever been since nearly three months.

Ahsoka realized that she had lost the fight against Vader as soon as she gave in to the dark side. She should have known that it would only cause her more misery.

Vader stood over her and still tried to torment her: "You were not ready to use the dark side. You were still too weak." Ahsoka coughed and spat a mouth full of blood at Vader's feet. With her last strength she retorted: "I am glad… to die now, before…I end like you,… Sky…guy." Then her power left the young girl.

Far in the distance the sun disappeared completely beneath the horizon and night fell over Ahsoka Tano. Forever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
